True Power
by Huntsman8888
Summary: After Tsukune catches Moka in bed with and ex-classmate he is devastated. Having fallen out of contact with all of his other friends he has no one to turn too. So with little left for him he decides to end his immortal existence. But before he can a man comes to him and offers him a choice "you can die without getting satisfaction or i can give you the strength to prove yourself".
1. Chapter 1

True Power

Intro

In a small city just outside of Kyoto it was an average night as any other. The wind was whistling through the trees while animals both barked and meowed in the distant night. It would almost be considered an average night in an average town, _Almost._ Running down the street like he was being chased by the devil himself was a young man with soft light brown hair his friends had said reminded them of silk. Eyes that had the same shade of brown as soft Carmel, that when looked into felt as though you had a raging fire inside yourself.

This young man was Tsukune Aono, Twenty three years of age, to the human eye he appeared to be just like any other person. But to those who lurked in the shadows of this world those thought to be long sense dead, Yokia. To them he was one of the strongest among them, an S-class monster with unbeatable strength, a Vampire. He had not been born one; no he was born as nothing more than a mere human unknowing to the true nature of the world and the shadows it held. But do to a stroke of good luck (or bad depending on who you asked) he had gained access to the one and only all monster high school, Yokia Academy.

When he had first arrived he had believed it to be a normal school, regardless of the almost blood red sea and all of the dead forgery that littered the grounds. Then he had met her, she had been both a blessing and a curse to him, his most trusted friend and least trusted advisory. The one he both loved and hated, the young Vampiress Moka Akashiya. She had crashed into him on her bike and had bitten him giving him his first look at the true nature of the word. He had been awestruck by her beauty with shimmering green eyes like that of the sea and hair so bright red it could only be described as pink.

He had fallen in love with her from their first meeting, and as he had grown at the academy so had the love and affection he had held for her. After he had been badly wounded and on the brink of death she had given him her own life sources her own blood. This had caused him to transform into a Ghoul which was neither human nor Yokia but something else entirely. He had gone through hell and back to train his body to control his power, all for her sake. When he was finally ready he had ripped off the holy lock that had sealed his true powers and had been reborn as the Vampire he was today.

He had gone through the training; he had taken every beating she could give him and come out alive. He survived a transformation that would kill others both human and Yokia, he thought it had been enough to stand beside her as an equal. That now he could be that one to protect her and all of their friends; he thought it was good that he didn't have to rely on her strength anymore.

Now as all this ran through his mind he could only think one thing.

_Why Moka, why._


	2. Chapter 2

True Power

**Sorry about not posting in so long had to do two different research papers and study for finals. As to some of the comments I've read thank you for the feedback and don't worry this story will not be like they others. There will be the first change in this chapter so I hope you like it and will respond positively to it. Well see you after the chapter, Enjoy. **

Chapter 1: Was it worth it?

_What happened Moka, I thought we were happy together, I thought we were going to start a family together? Why did you do it Moka and with him of all people, after everything he did to us at the Academy you still slept with him. Did I not provide everything you wanted and needed in a mate and husband? Was it because I wanted to raise our children with my family in their lives, is it bad that I didn't want them to grow up as you and your sisters did. Why was it so bad for our children to be among humans, I know you were attacked by others as a child but I would never let our children go through that?_

_Why, Why, Why._

As Tsukune sat on the bench located at the bus stop all of these thoughts and many more went through his head. With his head in his hands he didn't know if he should be weeping like a child or laughing like a madman. Weeping because the woman he had loved for so long had cheated on him, or laugh at himself for thinking she ever loved him for real. He wiped his eyes and raised his head towards the heavens and looked out into the never ending darkness that had spread across the sky, _just like my heart, _he laughed to himself. As he sat their staring the events of the last few hours ran through his head in a never ending cycle.

**FLASHBACK**

Tsukune shrugged on his jacket as he was about to go to his weekly meeting with Ginei or "Gin" as he preferred to be called. He had been Tsukune's Senior at Yokia and had been the president of the newspaper club he had joined. Though they had begun as enemies because of Gin's jealousy to Tsukune do to the girls that had surrounded him they soon formed a steady friendship. After the fight with Fairy Tail, Tsukune had begun to consider Gin to be his best friend. After graduation they had both moved to the same town and met up on a regular basis. Though it was nothing more than going to a bar downtown or hitting the local gym for a round of sparing, Tsukune was happy.

He needed to blow off so steam so they were heading to a sports bar with cheap booze and even cheaper food. Most people would have avoided the place because as the locals called it was a "den of the most deplorable sort of rift raft you could find in this city." The reason for that was it was a place for monsters to drink, not humans. Tsukune remembered the first time him and Gin had entered the bar, _that ogre had a rude awakening when he realized the people he was trying to intimidate were both S-class monsters,_ he thought. _Though I only thought Vampires hair bled to silver that quickly,_ thinking back to the ogre's face when he had realized who he was talking too.

His thoughts were cut short when his wife Moka walked in from the bathroom her hair still dripping wet and the smell of herbs hanging in the air. Her silver hair hung loose against her frame, _she removed her seal again she's been doing it more often too_. She looked at what he was wearing and frowned at his outfit before huffing and walking into the kitchen. "I see your going out tonight" she said in a curt voice. Tsukune sighed,_ looks like she's still not going to let it go_. For the last two months they had been fighting over how to raise their children, Moka wanted to raise them strictly around Vampires while Tsukune wanted to let them be raised around humans.

"Are you still not going to let it go Moka" Tsukune asked her, "No I won't, you want to raise our children around those that are lower than dirt" she replied. Tsukune could feel his temper start to rise,_ their she goes again with social standings and Vampire pride_, "You know not all humans are bad, after all I was once human remember." She snorted at him "Yes and it took you becoming a Vampire to be worthy of being more than just a walking blood bag." He simply looked at her trying desperately to control his anger and not reach for his own seal so as to nock so sense into her.

_**Tap, Tap, Tap**_

Tsukune turned and looked at the door, _what's Gin doing here we usually meet up at the bar, _Tsukune walked to the door. Reaching for the handle he opened the door "Gin what are you doing here were supposed to meet at the ba…" The question died on his lips as he saw who was standing in front of his house. Saizou Komiya stood at his door a smirk plastered across his face "what are you doing here you bastard" Tsukune hissed through clenched teeth. Saizou just raised his eyebrow at the question "I don't need to answer the question of a pathetic half-breed like you" he responded. Tsukune crushed the door knob in his hands "answer the question or I swear I will rip you in half."

Saizou only laughed at his response "back off Tsukune I called him here" Tsukune's head whipped around to look at Moka. "What do you mean you invited him here" he asked still stunned that Moka was the one who had invited him. She smiled at him "don't you remember Tsukune what I said I would do if you gave me children, I said I would fine someone who would" she replied back casually. Tsukune could only stare wide eyed at his wife, _she's serious, she's going to sleep with Saizou_, he couldn't form a response.

"It's not too late Tsukune, just admit you were wrong and I will send Saizou away and we can continue with our lives" she smirked sure she would get what she wanted. Tsukune's eyes were hidden behind his bangs as he said his response in a whisper that Moka couldn't hear. "Huh what was that" she asked not hearing the response the first time. "Don't-Fuck-With-Me" he said with his teeth clenched, Moka's eyes grew at the response. "If you think that this would convince me to give into, you're more fucked up in the head then I thought" he answered with cold rage in his voice.

Moka was speechless at his response having expected him to fold to her resolve like so many other times. "Do you know what you're forcing me to do; you're driving me into the arms of another man" she all but yelled at him. "If I do this it will be your fault Tsukune for driving me to this point not mine" she tried to reason with him. "My fault, my fault I see how it is, if I don't give in and do what you want you'll just replace me with something else, I see how it is." He walked toward their room and pulled out his gym bag and began to fill it with clothes. He then walked out and dropped the bag on the couch and stared back at Moka "if you sleep with him our marriage is over Moka."

Moka stared at her husband;_ he's not going to back down even now well fine I see in that case_. "Come with me Saizou the bedroom is this way", _I'll show you my resolve Tsukune and then you will have no choice but to give up_. Saizou followed Moka grinning at Tsukune as he walked past and whispered "I always wanted to fuck her with you watching, unable to do anything to stop it." He then moved past Tsukune and entered the bedroom not even bothering to shut the door behind him; he wanted Tsukune to hear everything he did to Moka.

**TIMESKIP**

Tsukune didn't know how long he sat their listening to Moka's moans and Saizou's grunting. His rage was now past anything he had ever felt he was now boiling with rage inside him. Finally after what seemed like an eternity they stopped but what happened next severed any remaining feelings he once held for her. "Do you think I've proved my point to him" she asked like asking what time it was. Saizou let out a chuckle "If not give me another call, I'd be happy to prove it to him as many times as needs."

With that Tsukune shot off of the couch and into the bedroom nearly choking on the smell that the two of them reeked of. "So will you do what I want Tsukune or do me and Saizou have to make another point" she said chuckling at her own joke. He just stared at her and reached for his wrist and pulled off the rosary and let his Yokia spread through his body. In the blink of an eye Tsukune held both Moka and Saizou by their throats their laughter dying as their air was cut off. Moka looked down at Tsukune ready to demand he let her go; the look she received stopped any form of speech from leaving her mouth.

"So you think this is funny do you, well let's see if you find this funny" he smirked as he dropped her. Then turning Saizou around he sent his fingers straight through his flesh and into his back. "What are you doing you hal…" the words were cut off and replaced with screams as Tsukune found his target. Wrapping his hands around the Lumbar he began to squeeze the bones until he heard a snap. Letting go and pulling his hand out he smiled wickedly at Saizou before licking the blood from his hand and splitting it out. "Your blood tastes terrible, though it's not surprising" he turned to look at Moka who could only stare in horror at what just accord.

"Tsukune what have you done, even with his healing capabilities you've probably crippled him for the rest of his life" Moka screamed at him. Tsukune just looked at her "but Moka I didn't do this, you drove me to do it" he smirked repeating her own words back to her. He then walked past her and grabbed his bag off the couch "were do you think you're going Tsukune" Moka asked him. He turned to her "were I go and what I do is no longer any of your concern" he answered back coolly. "As of this moment we are no longer mated nor married, I'm leaving you Moka and everything that reminds me of you" he said this as he pulled off his wedding ring.

Moka gasped in horror and tried to grab his arm "you can't do that I will not allow it" she tried to pull when she was sent flying back._** Crack**_. She fell to the floor and felt her cheek, he had slapped her, and she couldn't believe that Tsukune the man she loved had never raised his hand to her until now. "You won't allow it, well it's a good thing that what you do and do not allow no longer has anything to do with me goodbye Moka" he then turned and walked out the door

**FLASHBACH END**

**CHAPTER END.**

**So what did you all think about me making Moka sleep with Saizou. Out of all the others of this I've read I just feel that after everything that's happened Gin wouldn't sleep with Moka. Well more to come if you want it, I am now on winter break so the updating will be more frequent now that I don't have homework. Until then rate review and comment give me some ideas of who else I should add to the story. Until then Merry Christmas.**


	3. Chapter 3

True Power

**Ok so I received assassin's creed unity for Christmas and have been stuck playing and beating it so sorry about the late post. So to say sorry I will post a chapter every day this week to make amends. So thank you to the people who have liked the story so far and to the people who say that I making another rip off of story Get What You Wanted by MistressWinowyll it's not. I did receive the idea of cheating tory from her but I am taking this story and turning it on its head. And I know that Saizou is dead and if people would wait there is a reason that he is alive so just give me time, it all comes to light in chapter 3. Also the people who say that Moka is above cheating, really you think that her pride would allow her to take this laying down, and as to who she chooses to sleep with who better then so one who tried to once and failed. And to the people who have wanted me to drop the story because I'm straying away from the cannon I will say this once and not talk about it again. THIS IS FANFICTION! I'm allowed to go off the main story I don't have to stick to it. Ok that over and done now on to the story.**

**Also I own nothing put my characters, don't know why that hasn't been posting on the other chapters**

Chapter 2 : How things once were

Tsukune sighed as he finished thinking of the events that happened before he had flown into rage. As he began to calm down and reality set in he thought about what he had done to Saizou. "_I broke his spine, I don't even know if he's going to live. I just wanted him to pay for doing it._" He just looked at his hands; they were still caked with dried blood from the attack. He looked up from the park bench and saw a water fountain, he walked over turned it on and began to scrub the blood off. When he was satisfied that he had washed away all evidence of his crime he walked back to the bench.

"_Where am I going to go now, the only person I still talk to is Gin and I can't be a burden to him and San_." He shook his head and opened his bag, pulling out his cell phone he scrolled through his contact info and tried to find someone who he could call. "_I could call Fang-Fang but he's busy learning from his dad I can't interrupt him in the middle of it._" He kept scrolling through the whole phone until he found a name he hadn't seen in a very long time. "_Ageha kurono, I remember when she and Kurumu were forced to leave under threat of death, all because of me_."

It had been about three months after his proposal to Moka, Kurumu had begun to stalk them and it was getting on Moka's nerves. The final straw had come when on their wedding day Kurumu had tried to kiss Tsukune. Moka saw this and ran to tear the girl apart which scared her into transforming and being seen by guests at the church. When Mikogami found this out he was going to have Kurumu killed for breaking the law. It took Tsukune literally begging on his hands and knees to let them take Kurumu to somewhere else and spare her life. Mikogami agreed on the condition that she would never again return to Japan and speak to Tsukune unless he was the one to speak to her.

"I can't just call her after all these years just because my marriage failed" he said with a sigh "_it wouldn't be fair to her_" he added in his head. He finally gave up and was about to call his mother when he heard an all too familiar laugh. "Ha-ha-ha, I didn't think you had the guts to hurt the woman you loved with all your heart" he turned and standing there was the bus driver "how you doing kid" he said with his ever present smile and cigar. Tsukune turned to face the man "once she took Saizou into our marriage bed all the love I had for her turned to rage" he said with a smirk on his face.

The bus driver laughed at that and merely shook his head seeming to agree with his answer. "So what will you do now that your marriage is over, go to one of the other girls and marry them?" he wondered. Tsukune only shook his head "I don't have a right to see them after everything that's happened, they deserve better than me." The bus driver remained silent at that, he always assumed that if the kid's marriage ended he would go to one of the other girls and start the process all over again. He laughed to himself "_this kid never fails to amaze me when it comes to morale values._" Looking back at Tsukune he thought of a wonderful way to see what his next step would be.

"Tell ya what kid, I will take you to any one place you want free of charge any were in both worlds" he wanted to see what road the kid would go down. Tsukune stood their gaping at the driver; he was going to take him anywhere he wanted to go. He thought about everything he had said to Moka in the apartment and knew exactly where he wanted to go. "Can you take me to where Mikogami is; I need to speak with him about him something." To say the driver was shocked was an understatement "_I thought he would want to go to his parents or maybe the vampire elders to officially end his marriage, ha-ha-ha what will you do next Tsukune_."

The driver nodded and gestured for Tsukune to follow him to the bus; Tsukune nodded his head and grabbed his bag. "So mind telling me what you want to talk to Mikogami about maybe I can save you the trip and answer your question?" Tsukune shook his head "It's not something I have to ask but to request, I need him to do something for me" the driver shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you want kid just trying to help ya" and with that they were off to the school and Mikogami

**SCENE BREAK**

The bus pulled up to the school, the driver opened the door to let Tsukune out and stood up to follow him. "Hope you don't mind me tagging along, just want to see what you're going to ask him" he asked. Tsukune shook his head and remained silent the rest of the walk to the headmaster's office.

Mikogami was signing some papers when he heard a knock on his door, he looked up "Enter" he responded. When he saw Tsukune walk through the door soon followed by the bus driver he raised his eyebrows. "Well young Aono to what do I owe this honor of seeing you here after so long." Tsukune looked at the priest "I need you to do something for me, it involves my seal." At this Mikogami's eyebrows raised themselves even higher on his forehead "And what is it you need me to do with it" the priest inquired. "I want you to remove the seal and then I want you to" Tsukune paused and thought for a second. Shaking his head in conviction he finished the sentence that would forever change his life again "And then I want you to remove my Vampire blood."

**CHAPTER END**

**And play belt from the croods. Yes Tsukune wants to remove his Vampire blood and become human once again, what shall happen. Find out tomorrow when the next chapter is uploaded until then Happy New Year everybody. **


	4. Chapter 4

True Power

**Ok I was grounded for the last week after my sister decided to throw me under the bus so she didn't have to do something my wanted her to. So again sorry about the late update to the story. Also to the people who say I can't take constructed criticism just saying I will listen to it when it's not straight up bashing on my story so I'm not pigheaded. So will Tsukune become human again or will he choose a different path we are about to find out this and the reason Saizou was still alive Enjoy.**

**Also I own nothing put my characters.**

Chapter 3 : Too end an immortal existence.

Mikogami stared at the young man in front of him with raised eyebrows hidden by his priest hood. "_What happened to the boy who wanted nothing but the power to protect his friends to want to end his life?_"The bus driver was thinking the same thing his eyes wide and his mouth wide open in disbelief, his cigar having fallen on the floor forgotten. "I sorry Tsukune but I can't allow that to happen to the man who has saved my academy more times than I can count" he said with rising anger in his voice. He was going to kill who ever had caused Tsukune to come to him for this, Tsukune was the poster boy for his school and he wouldn't let all his hard work end for nothing.

"Why won't you turn me back, you once said you could do it when I was a Ghoul" Tsukune asked in an almost pleading matter. "I did but things have no changed, to remove your blood now would cripple you both mentally and physically or worse kill you" Mikogami took a second to call himself. "Your human and vampire blood have fused together now, it was safe when they were still separate and fighting but now it is impossible even for someone like me."

Tsukune could do nothing more than look at his former headmaster in despair "there has to be something you could do, please I'm desperate." The priest looked at his former pupil, he was broken and nothing Mikogami could do would fix him. "I'm sorry the best I could do is giving you a permanent seal that would forever suppress your blood" he hoped this would at least solve the problem for a while. Tsukune just shook his head and looked at the priest again with tears in his eyes "no that's not good enough; I would still have her blood inside me." He shot from his seat and began to beg "please even if it kills me I would rather die than share her blood any longer."

The bus driver who had remained silent till now finally stood up and glared at Tsukune "you think killing yourself will bring you peace, you're a fool." Tsukune looked from the bus driver to the headmaster before running out of the office and toward the cliff as fast as he could. The driver began to follow when he was stopped "it's pointless to follow, we won't be able to change his mind." The drive just looked from him to the door "_Don't do anything stupid kid, you still have a lot to live for._"

**SCENE CHANGE**

Tsukune looked out at the ocean that stretched before him "_how am I supposed to ever live with her always near me_." The man just looked out and finally made up his mind "_It will hurt but not more than the pain Moka caused will be far worst to live with._" He prepared to jump when someone stopped him "what do you think you're about to do." Tsukune turned around to look at the voice; he stood about six two and was covered in head to toe in black. His pants looked like a cross between slacks and cargo pants his chest was covered in a metal plate that looked like Kevlar and matching glows covered his hands. Though the most drawing feature he had was a helmet that fully covered his head, he saw what appeared to be a metal human skull attached to the front.

Tsukune just looked at the man before him and turned back to the cliff "I don't know what you want but I'm busy so leave me alone." The Stranger just laughed at him "Yes I can see you're busy about to kill yourself, though throwing yourself into the ocean will work better if you're in your vampire form it will kill you more quickly." Tsukune's head snapped around to look at the stranger "how did you know I was a vampire." The man just laughed again "I now many things Aono Tsukune, like you were once human or that your dear wife slept with the man whose life you not only spared but saved."

Tsukune could only stare at him, no one but him and his friends had known what he had done for Saizou. He and several others from Anti-Thesis had attacked Tsukune and his friends but had been beaten. The others had run away leaving Saizou at their mercy, instead of killing him Tsukune had knocked him unconscious. In the end it had saved his life all the others who had failed to kill them were killed for the failure, Tsukune had sworn the rest to secrecy after the action. "How did you know that, not even the chairman knows that we saved his life?"

The man did not answer only turned away and began to walk "if you want to know follow me and back away from the cliff, though it's no skin off my nose if you do decide to jump." Tsukune looked to the cliff then back to the stranger before he began to follow the man. After about five minutes they arrived at the tunnel to the school "Do you truly want to die Tsukune" the stranger asked him still refusing to turn around. "Of course I don't but it's the only way I'll ever be free from the blood that Moka gave me" he replied with a grim face.

The man said nothing only reached his hand upwards towards his helmet and pressed a latch near his neck up. There was a small hiss as fresh air entered the mask before it was completely removed, Tsukune stared at the face. It was scared and burned in several places but still retained a rugged handsome look to its owner. His hair was closely cut to his head with silver hair running around his head like liquid metal, the most drawing part of his face were his eyes which were a dull grey. The man looked at Tsukune's face and smirked "If you're wondering what happened I received this while I was still human" pointing to the large amount of scared skin.

Tsukune looked at the man raising an eyebrow "still human, what are you a vampire or something" he asked. The man just laughed at him "no I'm no wear as weak as they are." Tsukune's eyes shot open at the comment and felt the vampire pride he controlled start to rise to retaliate to the blow it had suffered from the stranger. "Vampires weak, what have you been smoking to make you think their weak" he questioned. The man just shook his head and smirked "I never said they were, I said they were weaker than me" he corrected Tsukune.

Tsukune just glared at the man "well if this is all you came for I will take my leave, I still have something to take care of after all." Tsukune started to turn away when he heard the stranger again "what if I could take away your Vampire blood?" Whipping his head around at the man he ran straight at him and grabbed him by the caller of his shirt "you know how to undo this, tell me" he hissed out. The man just escaped from Tsukune's grasp and looked at him "I said **I** could not **You" **the man responded.

He walked toward the tunnel then waved his hand in front of it, and their started to from a gate out of the ore in the ground. Tsukune stared at the forming gate with wonder as it finished itself and stopped moving. Turning to the man Tsukune only looked, the man smirking approached the gate and opened the door "well you coming" he asked before stepping through. Tsukune looked at the gate; he then shook his head as he gathered his courage and went to the door. "_Well I was planning on killing myself, what's the worst that could happen_" with that thought he stepped into the gate the door slamming behind him and the gate falling apart.

**CHAPTER END**

**Hope you guys liked it, and I wonder who the man with the grey eyes is stay tuned to find out in the next chapter. Look for its coming on the dawn of the third day I shall see you then.**


End file.
